Silence is golden
by Melya Liz
Summary: “Sometimes only in silence can you find the true story within” The Eleric brothers go catch a thief who stole a rare Alchemy book but there might be more to this then just a common thief.
1. Prolog

**--------------------------Prolog------------------------------**

"This is it; we're going to revolutionize Alchemy!"

"Are you sure Professor Martin and his wife should be the one's to do this?"

"Well they are the most qualified…"

"That's my Mommy and Daddy down there"

"I know that sweetie"

"I still think it was a bad idea to bring their daughter here…"

"Galger would you stop worrying so much!"

"All is in place sir."

"Good here we go,"

"I think its working!!!"

"Of course what did you ex…."

"Wait something's wrong!!!"

"Oh my God what IS that thing!!!"

"Someone get them out of there!!"

"It's too late!!!"

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!"

"Alessandra get back here!!!"

"No don't let her go in there!!!"

"Run it's going to blow!!!!!!!"

"But the girl!!! Her parents!!!"

"Forget it run!!!!"

**--------------------------end------------------------------**


	2. Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters. I do, however, own the OC's in this story.**

**Notes: Sorry for the prologue. I think it's like… WTF… but it'll all make sense… later… I hope… **

**Anyway, this is what happens when Liz spends over a week reading the worst fics ever then gets a fever… **

**She writes her own crap… **

**I wanted to play around with some different elements and ideas that have been rattling around in my head so I know this isn't the most excellent, thrilling, captivating story ever and it'll probably have its moments of cliché. I still hope you all enjoy it :D**

**And yes this is a slight one-sided AlxOC… what does that mean? You'll seeeeeee **

**And remember to review it makes me happy. **

**To Desertmoon:**

**who proof read this chapter and is sooo encouraging **

**(I love ya so much!!!) **

**-------------------------------The Bad Day-----------------------------**

Roy was having one of those days.

Those bad days when things just don't seem to work out and you start considering just going back to bed.

"Sir, we had another theft in the south country."

Like he said: Today was a bad day. Besides the normal military stuff and the fact that his struggle to get to the top had slowed slightly, he had some thief stealing military artifacts and making him look like a total moron. The problem with this thief was that he didn't have a pattern; it was all so random that they couldn't track him at all. All they had so far was that the thief stole things, normally things that were in tight security—but even that wasn't always the case. There was also the fact that said thief was costing the military lots of money just by the loss of the artifacts—books, weapons, and such things.

The whole thing was infuriating.

"Sir, this time we were able to catch the thief on tape."

Roy sat up straighter. "Really?" The man nodded, holding up the small black cassette.

----------------

Ed was having a really bad day.

He had been in Central way too long. Literally his whole body was starting to itch. Of course, that might have something to do with the bed bugs… but still.

Sensing his brother's mood, Al had wisely stayed silent, letting his older brother brood with out interruption. It was always better to let the storm cloud pass before you tried to talk to the blond Alchemist.

Suddenly, a newspaper caught the attention of the brooding boy.

------------------

"So we now have enough evidence to go hunting, but not enough to get officially get involved." Roy sighed, gently rubbing his temples. Who in their right mind would want to go on a wild goose chase after some crazy thief?

"I need to go to Blacksburg!"

Roy looked up to see Edward Elric, the Fullmetal, bursting into this office with his younger bother Alphonse following behind.

"You can't just barge in here giving me orders like that!"

Ed threw down the newly-acquired newspaper. Roy glanced at the headline, then back at the boy.

"Rare Alchemy book stolen," read the headline.

"So you're saying you want to go catch the thief?"

"I want to read that book. From the newspaper, it's supposed to hold some of the first notes of alchemy. We hardly have _any_ leads on how to get our bodies back. This might help!"

Maybe today wasn't as bad as Roy had thought. "Fine. But you _must_ bring back the thief… alive."

------------------

The train ride wasn't too bad, as far as train rides go. Al had been surprised that, even after all their traveling, they had never been to this city before. The suit of armor glanced over at his brother, who was reading the newspaper for the tenth time; it wasn't like they had much else to do.

Ed seemed bound and determined to find this thief. It was probably partly due to the briefing they'd had beforehand. Roy had shown them a tape from the library's camera. The tape had shown a small figure completely covered in a black hooded cape. As Roy had pointed out, the thief was even smaller than Ed. This, of course, had sent the elder Elric into a hissy fit. So while Ed argued with the Colonel, Al had studied the tape. There was something about the way the thief moved that intrigued him. It was almost like a little child dancing and playing around. He had never seen anyone move like that before.

After their small argument, Roy had pointed out that the thief was probably a dwarf because of his size, so both boys should keep their eyes out for "smaller people."

"After all, it shouldn't be too hard. If you seen someone who's smaller than you, Fullmetal, I'm sure he'll stick out like a sore thumb." This had sent Edward into another fit of hysterics and Al had been forced to literally drag his brother out of the office.

Needless to say, Ed was in a bad mood—or in a worse mood than he had been before they had found the newspaper.

------------------

Blacksburg was a rather diverse town. On one street, you could find _huge_ mansions, and only a block away, filthy slums. Luckily for the Elric brothers, their hotel was in the richer part of the city. Edward went right to work, getting everything in the room, then going out to see if he could have a look around the library.

Al decided to take a look around the town as well; his hunting took him to the poorer part of town. Small, barefoot children ran around the streets, playing tag and laughing while women hung laundry on clotheslines outside their windows. They seemed so happy and joyful; it made Al miss those days of playing with Winry and his brother on the hills near his home.

Ed wasn't having much luck in the library. First off, the snippy librarian had told him that this was a sophisticated library and that "_little children shouldn't be in here getting their dirty hands on the books." _Ed had used all of his willpower not to rip off that snobby woman's head. After showing her the watch and papers signed by Mustang, the elderly woman had reluctantly let him look around. But to Ed's annoyance, she kept checking on him.

"Bossy old hag," Ed muttered as he looked at an article written about the recently stolen book. After finding what he needed, the young alchemist walked out, reading over his notes, not seeing the young blonde girl who was sitting on the library steps eating sunflower seeds—until he tripped over her foot.

"Hey!" The boy picked himself up and glared at the girl, who was looked back at him over with a curious expression. Ed guessed she must be around 12; her bright blue gaze laughed at him as he stood up.

"You shouldn't be just sitting where people are walking!!!" Ed snapped, embarrassed. The blonde girl just shrugged and stood up, putting her bag of seeds in her pocket. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Come back here!!!"

"Brother?"

Edward turned to see Alphonse walking toward him. "Who are you talking to, Brother?" Ed turned back to the girl, but she had already disappeared. '_Little brat,'_ he thought, brushing himself off.

"No one, Al. Let's get back to the hotel; I have a good idea of where the thief will be striking next. See, there's a sequel to that book that was stolen."

Al nodded and followed his brother to the hotel. Both boys were unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them. A smile played on the lips of the watcher.

Life was about to get interesting.

------------------------**End**-------------------------

**Sorry the name for the town is sooo cheesy… I really couldn't think of any other name ^^; **

**Remember reviews help me write and post quicker so REVIEW!!!! **


	3. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: me no own Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I did but I don't… -goes to cry in a corner- **

**Next chappie up!! I hope you all enjoy it :D and remember to review when your done!! it's not that long and you don't really have to say much any review is fine with me. (as long as it's not a flame) **

**To: TwilightSeraphim: **

**For being my first reviewer!!! **

**WOOT you rock!!**

**-------------------------The Great Escape -----------------------------**

It was a long shot but the brothers decided to stake out at the library, sure the thief normally never struck the same place twice but Ed kept saying it was the only lend they had. After making sure everyone was gone both brothers snuck inside.

Slowly the brothers walked around the building. It didn't seem like anyone was there. So pulling out a chair, from one of the tables, Edward sat down propping his feet up on the table. His brother stood next to him looking around.

They were like that for a few hours.

"I have a feeling he's not going to show up brother" Al whispered Ed grunted his arms folded on his chest his copper eyes barley slits.

Suddenly there was a creek. Both boys jumped, Ed almost fell out of his chair.

"Shhhhhhh" the blond hissed slowly standing up, alert. Silently, or as silently as a suite of armor can be, both boys snuck toward the sound. They both stopped at where the book was behind held. There wasn't anyone there. Ed sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"I think we're getting a little paranoid"

_Thump_

Both boys whirled around to see a small clocked figure standing behind them holding up the leather bound book. Cocking his head to one side the thief ran toward Ed sending a black gloved hand into his gut. Before either of the brothers could comprehend what was going on the thief had pushed Edward down, back sprung over Al's shoulders, and was out the window.

It all happened so fast neither boy was really sure what had happened.

-------------------------------------

"Damn we're never going to get another chance like that again!!!" Ed cried banging his head against the wall of their hotel room. After their little thief had bolted both boys had tried to fallow him but it was too late. The thief, unlike them, was very familiar to the dark lit streets. The boys had soon become lost in the maze of streets and had finely given up going back to their hotel room.

"Don't despair yet brother! Maybe we can pick up some clues tomorrow" Al said trying to calm his frustrated brother down. Edward just nodded flopping onto his bed. This whole week was turning into a mess.

----------------------------------------

After a rather good nights rest and a hearty breakfast Ed was feeling much better and ready to go thief hunting again. Both boys deiced to take a stroll around the town, hoping to maybe pick up on some town gossip. They ended up in the neighborhood that Al had been in the other day. It was the same as he remembered it, busy and full of life. While his brother got a paper Alphonse looked around the street, a flash of gold caught his eye. Curious the suite of armor walked across the street to a small alleyway.

"Well our little thief made the news again," Edward muttered to his brother, "I wonder if we ask around if anyone knows any… Al?"

The boy in question was now across the street and down the alleyway where a young blond girl was on her knees, her right hand out stretched.

"What are you doing?"

The girl jumped in surprise her bright blue eyes looking at him in shock.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Alphonse said holding up his hands in defiance. The girl just nodded then beckoned him to come closer. Kneeling next to her Al's eyes caught sight of a small gray kitten that was shivering behind a dumpster. The girl had a few scraps of meat in her hands and was trying to call the kitten out of his hiding place. Slowly, the kitten sniffed the food, giving a small cry as it cautiously inched its way toward the girl's outstretched hand. When the small cat finely reached the young girls hand blond gave a HUGE smile. Even though he couldn't physically smile, Al smiled as well.

"Al? What are you doing?"

Alphonse stood up at the sound of his brother's voice.

"B…brother!"

Ed glanced past him "is there someone else with you?"

"Ye…" Al turned only to find that the girl was gone, the only evidence that she had even been there was the bits scrap food that the kitten was eating on the ground.

"No, what did you find brother?"

Ed sighed rubbing the back of his neck in slight annoyance. "Nothing really, this paper doesn't help at all." With an annoyed sigh he tossed the paper into a near by garbage can.

"Don't worry brother we'll find him"

They both walked toward the hospital when a grope of 4 boys talking caught Edward's attention.

"Yah I'm telling you it's next week, the old police house"

"What's so good about that old police house anyway?"

"And how do you know that anyway? They say the Silent Thief is… you know" the boy who was speaking voice turned into a whisper "unreal, they say he's really a ghost"

"Hey what's this all about?" Ed asked walking toward the boys. The boys immediately stopped talking and glared at the blond intruder.

"What's it to you shortly?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!"

"You got a problem with being called short shortly?"

"Who are you calling so short that you need to see him with a microscope!?!"

"Brother, Brother please don't beat them up!!!"

------------------------

Ed was still fuming as they walked home, "Stupid punks! I am not short!" his brother sighed.

"That was our only lead and you scared them away" the Fullmetal shrugged at this.

"We'll stake out this old police house!!! We'll find that thief!!! And show that pipsqueak who's a better fighter!!! I'll get him next time!!!" he went off into an evil rant about what he was going to that thief while his younger brother just watched him.

-----------------------

Four weeks had past and six encounters with the thief. Six times the thief had bested them. Six times Ed vowed to get that little "imp" next time.

In the past 4 weeks Alphonse had become very good friends with the baker across the street from the hotel. He would often visit her to buy some loaves and would stay to talk and help around her shop. The woman was very grateful to him and would often give him a discount on his purchases.

But today she had something much better for the young boy then baked bread.

"I hear that silent thief is going to strike tonight"

Alphonse stopped dead in this tracks "REALLY!?! Where!?!" the old backer was famous for knowing pretty much everything about everyone in the town and Alphonse was sooo excited to hear that she might know something about the thief that they were after. The old woman nodded.

"I heard that he's going to be at the plant just out of town, something about a new military project they are working on over there"

"WOW thank you Madame!!!" the eager boy said laying his money on the counter and grabbing his bread "boy will brother be glad to hear about this."

Ed was more then glad to hear the news, he was ecstatic. "This is it Al!!! we're going to catch that Damn thief and get that Alchemy book and never come back to this horrible town again!!!" his young brother nodded as the blond boy started to plan how they were going to trap their thief.

-----------------------

It was midnight and all was silent. The factory had been shut down hours ago. Both Elric brothers had been staking out for quite some time. Al was fine since he was a suite of armor, and couldn't feel anything, but poor Ed was getting stiff.

"Hurry up and show yourself" the blond Alchemist growled shifting his weight for the trillionth time.

"Brother if you keep fidgeting he'll hear you" the Fullmetal's younger brother lectured. Edward just grumbled and tried to get into a more conformable position.

"Are you sure that old woman knew what she was…"

"shhh Ed do you hear that?"

The older boy stopped and listening with his brother, it was barley a sound but it was there, the soft sound of scuffling feet. Ed nodded toward his brother and they both started to sneak closer.

The Thief, complete with long black cloaked. He was circling a small black box as if trying to decide how to carry it.

"NOW AL!!!"

Clapping his hands Ed lunged forward placing them on the hard concrete floor next to his brother's alchemy circle. With a flash a blue light the floor rocked and formed into a huge concrete cage, complete with bars. Trapping the Thief inside;

"HAHAH finely got you!!!" Ed yelled pointing a finger at the black cloaked thief. The captured one didn't say anything, just slowly walked up to the wall closest to the brothers rapping his knuckles on the bars. With out a moments hesitation his hands disappearing in the blackness of his cape reappearing in a flash. Something glinted in the moon light as the thief's hand ran across the bars. Blue light flickered as the bars started to dissolve. In a flash the thief was out and running right toward the brothers. But this time they were prepared for him…

To back spring right off Alphonse just like their first encounter.

Ed cursed under his breath; the little twerp was going to get away again!!! Spinning around he lunged at the thief grabbing a fist full of black materiel. The thief stopped dead in his tracks his hands flying up to his neck.

"Go you" Ed hissed triumphantly.

Or so he thought. Back flipping the thief sailed over the blond boy unhooking his cape and covering the Fullmetal wrapping him in black material. Ed cursed as he tried to untangle himself. Al stood in shock as he stared at the face of the thief.

----------------------End------------------------

**Woot!! I love chiffies!!! Have fun wondering what out phantom thief looks like while I go write it up!!! **

**I really hate it when authors say things like "I'll only post the next chapter if I get 5 reviews" it really bothers me… an I'm not sure why… and even though it bothers me ****I'm**** doing to!!! –hides-**

**I really will only post the next chapter if I get at least one review, really the only reason for that is because I just want to know if people are reading it…**

**So PLEASE just send a review… it's not that hard… see the small little review botton down there, just click it. Go on, it doesn't bite. **


	4. Alessandra

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal… -hugs Armstrong plushy- but I wish I did.**

**Another chapter, yeah I know I'm not getting any reviews… I mean I know this story is bad but I didn't think it was THAT bad…**

**Oh well please review, it makes my day.**

------------------------**Alessandra**--------------------------

((small recap cuz I feel like it))

_Ed cursed under his breath; the little twerp was going to get away again!!! Spinning around he lunged at the thief grabbing a fist full of black materiel. The thief stopped dead in his tracks his hands flying up to his neck. _

"_Go you" Ed hissed triumphantly._

_Or so he thought. Back-flipping the thief sailed over the blonde boy unhooking his cape and covering the Fullmetal wrapping him in black material. Ed cursed as he tried to untangle himself. Al stood in shock as he stared at the face of the thief. _

The thief that stood before him was none other then the young blond haired girl who had been feeding the kittens. The girl's blue eyes were hard and determined as she stood in a defiance pose. Her short blonde hair slightly rumpled from back flipping. Al heard him brother ripping the black clothe off this body so he could see. When his older brother's copper eyes fell on the girl he let out a yell.

"You're that girl with the nuts!!!!"

The girl's face broke out into a wide grin and her body shook slightly as if she was laughing at them. Sticking out the tip of her pink tongue and winked at him. Then turning serious again she motioned with her hand for them to come at her.

"Well I don't care who you are!!! You're going down"

"But brother she's just a…"

Al's pleading fell on deaf ears as Edward transmuted his Automail into a blade. The girl's eyes narrowed as she took in his movements, right before he was about to strike at her she ducked swinging her legs under his causing him to fall over. In a flash she was up and dashing off; but a strong metal hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I can't let you go" Al told her in a stern voice. The blue eyes looked intently into his shining ones, slowly the smile returned to her face. Grabbing his hand in both of her small ones she slid under his legs causing the large suite of armor to fall. Spinning she glanced at Al with wide eyes. Edward was up again and changing at her but she ducked sliding away. He kept throwing punches at her while she ducked and weaved away from him.

"GAHHHHH stand still!!" Clapping his hands together Edward slammed in down, the floored rocked as it was transmutated. Back flipping the young girl landed on Al's shoulders pulling off his helmet she jumped inside causing the young boy to cry out in alarm. Ed ran over to this brother.

"Hey get out of there!!"

The little Thief looked around inside of the empty suite of armor. Her blue eyes wide with wonder. Then gently she tapped his breast plate, it made a hallow clunk. Grinning from ear to ear she started to pound on Al's belly.

"Brother!!!" Al cried trying in vain to get her out, even if he couldn't tell anything the whole ordeal was rather, awkward.

Growling Ed grabbed Al's chest pate and opened it, only to have the girl come flying out colliding into him. A huge exploitation of dust suddenly emerged, when it settled Ed turned to see the young girl now holding the small black box as well as her cape. Giving the bother's a very dramatic bow she flipped out the window. Both brothers ran toward her escape only to see a flash of yellow disappearing in the night.

"Damn it all!!!" Ed yelled pounding his fist on the window ledge.

------------------------------------------

"Sir, Lieutenant Snyder is here to see you" Roy looked up to see the elder man.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

"I want your permission to be on the case with that Thief in Blacksberg"

Roy looked at him with his sharp brown eyes unsure of what to say, this was the first person who had even shown a remote interest in the case. Sighting slightly Mustang glanced over the paper that the Lieutenant had given him. There really was no reason why the Fame alchemist shouldn't let him join the case…

------------------------------------------

A young woman about 25 sat on a plane white bed in a small room the same color. Her soft brown eyes looked worriedly at a thick metal door as she nervously stroked her swollen stomach. Biting her lip the young woman's eyes turned down to her stomach her eyes thoughtful. Suddenly there click in the lock on the door. The woman's eyes flashed up toward the door. It slowly opened and a young blonde haired girl peeked in. her blue eyes landed on the young mother and a bride smile flashed across her face. The woman smiled as well.

"Hello Alessandra"

The young girl's bright blue eyes looked slightly worried as she walked in, stopping in front of the woman she held up a basket of fruit apologetically.

"I'm doing fine Alessa; don't worry about me, but what about you? I heard that a state Alchemist was after you." the young girl shrugged that same bright smile on her face but there was a tinkle of mischief in her blue eyes. The young woman sighed as she took an apple from the basket.

"I just worry about you Alessa that's all"

Both the woman and the girl sat in silence eating for a while until the young mother felt a slight movement in her stomach.

"Oh Alessa come here"

The young girl looked at her curiously but did as she was told. The woman took her hand and placed it on her stomach. The young girl's blue eyes went wide as she felt the movement of the young child with in the woman.

"He's a little kicker isn't he" the Mother laughed, speechless the young girl nodded a look a bewilderment and joy shingling on her young face.

"Alessandra the boss wants you"

Both females looked up at the young man who stood in the door way. Sighing the girl go up, rolling her eyes at the young woman who looked back slightly worried.

"Come again and visit us soon Alessa. And please be careful."

The young girl smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry Mrs. Galger the boss takes _good_ care of this little thief" the Man said giving Alessandra a slight pat on the head. His hard hand was slapped away by and the young girl's blue eyes flashed a warning at the man who just chuckled lightly.

"Little imp"

--------------------------------------

Edward let out a low growl as he read the latest letter from Mustang. "What is it brother?" Al asked slightly worried by his brother's sudden change in mood.

"They're sending some Lieutenant Snyder here" Ed growled "apparently Mustang says we're taking to long and that this man want's to help." The Fullmetal was livid, "I do not need some old crusty Lieutenant to help me catch a little 12 year old GIRL!!!!!" Slamming the letter down on the table Ed narrowed his eyes as his mind whirled with ideas.

"Brother?"

Suddenly Edward smiled, straighten up he walked over to where he kept his jacket

"Well we'll just have to catch that girl before he comes"

"How brother? We don't even know where she'll strike next!"

---------------------------**End**--------------------------------

**End for now, PLEASE review!!! Come on guys I know your reading this!!! Just click on the review button and type something!!! it doesn't have to be much!!! **

**-Liz **


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: no FMA for me**

**Question, so I'm looking for some good FMA oc stories, so far I've found… 3 but I want to read more… if you have one or know of one please tell me!!! **

**Reviews:**

**TwilightSeraphim:** yep she's getting VERY sick… but really she's just a little girl. As for the guy in the other cell… he's just a guy, I thinnnnkkkkkk –creepy music- Al doesn't really bust her out…. but she is out for now XD (and I've read it all so far… did you post yet?)

**Liz-Kaguya: **ohhhh is that part of your story? Maybe a spoiler for me :D –looks hopeful-. Haha I don't like him either, the freak, he get's even more annoying but then we meet even MORE annoying guys… I love putting in those annoying guys who mess up plots for our poor Ocs –laughs evilly- WOOT!!! Can't wait to read it!!!

**------------------Sickness------------------**

"I'm sorry sir, who are you visiting?"

"The young thief, she's small, about 11, blonde hair…"

The guard on duty raised an eyebrow eyeing the large suite of armor. "Well it is visiting hours, but don't try any funny business." Al nodded solemnly. He was sure that he looked like some one who was about to make a jail break. He was lucky he hadn't missed visiting hours; it had taken him a while to find out where the young girl had been kept. He had been surprised it had been a prison. Having a young girl like that just didn't seem right to the young 15 year. He was going to have to see what his brother thought about it when he got back.

------------------------------------

Edward stood up, annoyed. There was nothing to do! Al had only been gone 10 minutes and he already missed the distraction. Annoyed at everyone and everything the shor…. Errr I mean young Alchemist deiced to find out what was taking them so dang long getting that information out of that young girl.

------------------------------------

They were nearing he cell when a man's voice could be heard. "Oh thank God!!" I've been calling and calling!"

"What is it now Paul?" the Guard asked curtly looking over a tough looking man.

"It's that girl…"

As if on queue a fit of coughing could be heard from the cell across from him. Alphonse turned to the opposite cell and looked inside.

"You need to get a doctor for that poor girl! She's been like that all day!" Paul told them a look of worry on his large rough face. The Guard came up behind Al to look at the young girl. Her back was facing them as she lay curled up on her hard bed shivering.

"How do we know she's not faking it?" the guard asked "I heard she weaseled her way out of several places before."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE SHE'S FAKING!!!" the prisoner yelled obviously angry at the man's stupidly. The young girl's coughing slowed for a moment, but her breathing was shallow and you could plainly hear the congestion in her chest. Grumbling the guard turned and started to go back up to the main floor.

"Fine I'll call the doctor"

------------------------------------

Edward walked toward the prison where they were keeping the young girl. His hands in his pockets thinking about what he was going to say to get the girl to talk, But his thoughts where interrupted as a large hospital car sped by, a familiar figure inside caught the blond boys attention.

"AL!"

------------------------------------

When Edward arrived at the hospital it only took him a few minutes to locate his brother. Really how hard is it to find a walking suite of armor? They really aren't that common, at least not around here anyway. Ed found a prison guard and a doctor outside in the hall where Al was supposedly supposed to be. The doctor was giving a rather flushed guard an earful.

"What kind of operation are you running? I want to see your supervisor right now!" To think you had a little girl like that in a cold cell like that!!" A fit of coughing could be heard from the room across from two men. Edward glanced in to see 3 people trying to help a small figure in the bed; they were all talking in low whispers as they worked so Ed couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Brother"

The blond Alchemist turned to see his younger sibling sitting on a bench not far down the hall. Slowly he walked over to his brother waving slightly.

"Hey, I saw you ride by."

"I went down to see that thief girl and she was really sick"

Edward sat down next to his brother nodding. Silence filled the hall, the doctor had gone back into the room and the guard had gone to get Lieutenant Snyder. The only noise that could be heard was the murdering from the room where the young girl was being treated. Finely Alphonse spoke.

"Brother, do you think this was our fault?"

Ed was taken aback at the question "What No!" he said sharply. The younger boy nodded but didn't say anything else.

Both boys sat quietly for about an hour, things were settling down and the activity was slowing. Suddenly a young nurse came up to the two boys.

"Which one of you is the one who found this girl sick?" she asked

Alphonse stood up "uhh that would be me! I'm Alphonse Elric, this is my brother Edward." The nurse nodded "well Alessandra is doing fine, but she's sleeping now, would you boys mind coming to visit her tomorrow? "

Edward was about to tell this nurse that he didn't care but his brother spoke first.

"Her name's Alessandra?"

The nurse nodded "Yes, we got all her records, or the ones that the Lieutenant had on her. He's coming tomorrow" Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have anything else of this… Alessandra?" the nurse shook her head and Edward frowned slightly "we'll be back tomorrow, come on Al"

"Coming brother"

------------------------------------

**Next chapter up as soon as I write (asaiw)!!! **


	6. Sickness

**Disclaimer: I did however get the newest FMA good I ubber love it very much… but seeing as I had to PAY for it I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Quick note: it might sound like I'm trying to make my favorite FMA character Armstrong sound annoying but I'm just trying to put in him Edward's point of view… believe me when I say I'm Obsessed with the Strongarm alchemist. **

**------------------------------------**

The next day was a particularly bright one, but it defiantly didn't match the mood of the older Elric brother.

"If they already have her name and a FILE of stuff on her why haven't I been informed?" he asked his younger brother as they walked into the hospital. Al shrugged

"I'm just glad she's ok, you didn't see her brother she looked horrible!"

Ed sighed as they entered the hospital "I just hope we can get some information, all this waiting is really annoying!"

The young girl looked up when the brothers walked in. Al noticed that she was a lot thinner and her normally tan skin was sickly pale.

"Hey, you remember us right?" Ed said coming over and sitting in a chair next to her bed. The younger girl gave a cocky smile that seemed to say "all those beatings, heck yah" Ed ignored her smile and continued "well we need you to tell us wher…"

"There you are you little IMP!"

"Sir you can't just go barging in there!!"

Both brothers turned to see a very red faced lieutenant Snyder barge into the hospital room, two nurses running right behind him. "That little brat, she's a prisoner! I demand you let me take her this minute!! If she had just told me what I wanted to know she'd be fine!!!" He lunged at the girl but one of the nurses jumped in front of him while the other grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Sir she's very sick!"

"Besides she can't tell you anything you idiot!! She's mute!"

The older man stopped in shock at the statement from the nurse holding him back.

"W…what?"

"WHAT!" both brothers echoed. Then they all tuned to see the object of their conversation.

The young girl, Alessandria, had been sitting wide eyed on the bed watching the whole seen with amusement. When everyone's attention turned to her, her face broke into a large grin and she waved at them.

"Is that true?" Alphonse asked the young girl nodded sticking out her tongue.

"S…SHE'S LYEING!!!" the now purple faced lieutenant screeched. One of the nurses shook her head slightly annoyed.

"We ran some tests, it's all true"

"I'd like to see those tests" the nurse looked at her companion then nodded.

"Good idea, and while we're at it I think you should talk to the doctor in charge of this young girl."

Once the adults where gone Ed turned to the girl "So you really can't talk?" the girl nodded again, the smile gone from her face as she looked up at him with big blue eyes. The blond scratched the back of his neck his yellow eyes glancing at the ceiling as if asking for help form above.

"Well then I guess we'll be going" he mumbled "come on Al" turning he left stopping at the door when he didn't hear his brother behind him.

Alphonse was still standing next to the hospital bed looking at the younger girl. Her blue eyes were downcast and her face somber, a look that was unfamiliar for the happy mischievous girl.

"Al come on"

"Oh coming brother, Bye Alessandria" the girl looked up at the sound of her name and flashed the younger brother a half hearted smile.

------------------------

Edward hadn't really slept very well that night. This whole mission was really starting to get under his skin. Now the only lead he had couldn't tell him anything. I guess it was back to square one.

Sighing the blond rolled over, it was already late morning, "Morning A…Al?" the young Alchemist sat up when he realized his younger bother wasn't in the room.

"Al?"

------------------------

"Alessandria you have a visitor"

The young blond looked up from the pad of paper she was drawing on. She smiled at the suite of armor standing in her door way with the young nurse. Alphonse waved slightly as he walked in.

"uhhh Hi I'm Alphonse Elric, I never really got in properly introduce myself."

The girl smiled and nodded as she flipped the page of her pad.

"I know you can't talk to me bu…" the young boy was stopped by the girl as she held up her hand to stop him. Her other hand was flying across the page as she wrote something down. Once she was done she held it up for him to read.

"_My name's Alessandra or Alessa, I'm 10 years old and I'm not going to tell you or your little brother anything." _

Al was slightly surprised by the girl's slightly harsh words, but he could see by her face that she was very serious. That look that shone from those blue eyes reminded him of the determination that shown from his own brother. Thinking of his brother reminded Al of that "Little brother" comment. The younger Elric laughed as he thought of what his "little brother" would have said to that.

"I'm not going to try to get you to tell me anything, I just came to visit. And Ed's my older brother."

Alessa gave him a skeptical look but nodded then wrote something else down.

"_Well then __younger__ Elric, do you want to play cards?" _

Al laughed at the _younger_ comment then nodded.

"Sure what games do you know?"

------------------------

"I thought you'd be coming, your brothers with Alessandra"

Ed turned to see one of the nurses that had been with the young thief yesterday. The Fullmetal nodded.

"Thanks"

Turning the older brother took off toward the young girl's room in hopes to find his sibling.

"So then he raised his hand and a bunch of cards fell out…"

Edward peeked into the hospital room to see his brother talking and laughed as bright eyed Alessandra watched his younger brothers every move. Alphonse was telling her a story and the young girl seemed utterly enthralled in it.

"A touching seen!"

Edward let out a scream of shock as a deep voice spoke behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with Major Armstrong.

"What are YOU doing here!?!"

-----

Armstrong informed Edward that he was there on "Official business" for lieutenant Snyder and Alessandra. Apparently some higher up had gotten interested in the case. Edward wasn't sure if Armstrong's clams were true or if the Strongarm Alchemist was just there to annoy him.

When Alphonse had heard his brother's voice he had come out to see what his brother was up to. Armstrong had been very interested in meeting Alessandra. The young blonde seemed quite taken by the large Alchemist and was thrilled he knew sign langue.

"The learning of sign language is one of the many gifts that have been passed down in the Armstrong family for many generations" he told Alessa, when Alphonse told them she preferred using that ways to communicate. Alessa's body shook with silent laughter her blue eyes shining.

After a little more talking they all left, the young girl was obviously very tired. The nurses, Rachel, told then they would come back tomorrow if they wished.

-----------

It was almost one o'clock when Alessandra got up. Slowly she stood her legs where still shaky but she was determined to get away this time. Opening the drawer where she kept the notebook that Rachel had given her she opened it. Getting her pencil she started to draw an Alchemic circle…

--------------------------------------

**Also I'm so sorry this is late, I've had a pretty crazy week (if you want to learn more you can go to my deviantart account, the link's on my profile OR you can just look me up, it's the same name) **

**Also I'm going to be doing the Script writer's month which means I'll be doing that all April but I'll be right back on this once that's over :D**


	7. Mute

**Disclaimer: I did however get the newest FMA good I ubber love it very much… but seeing as I had to PAY for it I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Quick note: it might sound like I'm trying to make my favorite FMA character Armstrong sound annoying but I'm just trying to put in him Edward's point of view… believe me when I say I'm Obsessed with the Strongarm alchemist. **

**------------------------------------**

The next day was a particularly bright one, but it defiantly didn't match the mood of the older Elric brother.

"If they already have her name and a FILE of stuff on her why haven't I been informed?" he asked his younger brother as they walked into the hospital. Al shrugged

"I'm just glad she's ok, you didn't see her brother she looked horrible!"

Ed sighed as they entered the hospital "I just hope we can get some information, all this waiting is really annoying!"

The young girl looked up when the brothers walked in. Al noticed that she was a lot thinner and her normally tan skin was sickly pale.

"Hey, you remember us right?" Ed said coming over and sitting in a chair next to her bed. The younger girl gave a cocky smile that seemed to say "all those beatings, heck yah" Ed ignored her smile and continued "well we need you to tell us wher…"

"There you are you little IMP!"

"Sir you can't just go barging in there!!"

Both brothers turned to see a very red faced lieutenant Snyder barge into the hospital room, two nurses running right behind him. "That little brat, she's a prisoner! I demand you let me take her this minute!! If she had just told me what I wanted to know she'd be fine!!!" He lunged at the girl but one of the nurses jumped in front of him while the other grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Sir she's very sick!"

"Besides she can't tell you anything you idiot!! She's mute!"

The older man stopped in shock at the statement from the nurse holding him back.

"W…what?"

"WHAT!" both brothers echoed. Then they all tuned to see the object of their conversation.

The young girl, Alessandria, had been sitting wide eyed on the bed watching the whole seen with amusement. When everyone's attention turned to her, her face broke into a large grin and she waved at them.

"Is that true?" Alphonse asked the young girl nodded sticking out her tongue.

"S…SHE'S LYEING!!!" the now purple faced lieutenant screeched. One of the nurses shook her head slightly annoyed.

"We ran some tests, it's all true"

"I'd like to see those tests" the nurse looked at her companion then nodded.

"Good idea, and while we're at it I think you should talk to the doctor in charge of this young girl."

Once the adults where gone Ed turned to the girl "So you really can't talk?" the girl nodded again, the smile gone from her face as she looked up at him with big blue eyes. The blond scratched the back of his neck his yellow eyes glancing at the ceiling as if asking for help form above.

"Well then I guess we'll be going" he mumbled "come on Al" turning he left stopping at the door when he didn't hear his brother behind him.

Alphonse was still standing next to the hospital bed looking at the younger girl. Her blue eyes were downcast and her face somber, a look that was unfamiliar for the happy mischievous girl.

"Al come on"

"Oh coming brother, Bye Alessandria" the girl looked up at the sound of her name and flashed the younger brother a half hearted smile.

------------------------

Edward hadn't really slept very well that night. This whole mission was really starting to get under his skin. Now the only lead he had couldn't tell him anything. I guess it was back to square one.

Sighing the blond rolled over, it was already late morning, "Morning A…Al?" the young Alchemist sat up when he realized his younger bother wasn't in the room.

"Al?"

------------------------

"Alessandria you have a visitor"

The young blond looked up from the pad of paper she was drawing on. She smiled at the suite of armor standing in her door way with the young nurse. Alphonse waved slightly as he walked in.

"uhhh Hi I'm Alphonse Elric, I never really got in properly introduce myself."

The girl smiled and nodded as she flipped the page of her pad.

"I know you can't talk to me bu…" the young boy was stopped by the girl as she held up her hand to stop him. Her other hand was flying across the page as she wrote something down. Once she was done she held it up for him to read.

"_My name's Alessandra or Alessa, I'm 10 years old and I'm not going to tell you or your little brother anything." _

Al was slightly surprised by the girl's slightly harsh words, but he could see by her face that she was very serious. That look that shone from those blue eyes reminded him of the determination that shown from his own brother. Thinking of his brother reminded Al of that "Little brother" comment. The younger Elric laughed as he thought of what his "little brother" would have said to that.

"I'm not going to try to get you to tell me anything, I just came to visit. And Ed's my older brother."

Alessa gave him a skeptical look but nodded then wrote something else down.

"_Well then __younger__ Elric, do you want to play cards?" _

Al laughed at the _younger_ comment then nodded.

"Sure what games do you know?"

------------------------

"I thought you'd be coming, your brothers with Alessandra"

Ed turned to see one of the nurses that had been with the young thief yesterday. The Fullmetal nodded.

"Thanks"

Turning the older brother took off toward the young girl's room in hopes to find his sibling.

"So then he raised his hand and a bunch of cards fell out…"

Edward peeked into the hospital room to see his brother talking and laughed as bright eyed Alessandra watched his younger brothers every move. Alphonse was telling her a story and the young girl seemed utterly enthralled in it.

"A touching seen!"

Edward let out a scream of shock as a deep voice spoke behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with Major Armstrong.

"What are YOU doing here!?!"

-----

Armstrong informed Edward that he was there on "Official business" for lieutenant Snyder and Alessandra. Apparently some higher up had gotten interested in the case. Edward wasn't sure if Armstrong's clams were true or if the Strongarm Alchemist was just there to annoy him.

When Alphonse had heard his brother's voice he had come out to see what his brother was up to. Armstrong had been very interested in meeting Alessandra. The young blonde seemed quite taken by the large Alchemist and was thrilled he knew sign langue.

"The learning of sign language is one of the many gifts that have been passed down in the Armstrong family for many generations" he told Alessa, when Alphonse told them she preferred using that ways to communicate. Alessa's body shook with silent laughter her blue eyes shining.

After a little more talking they all left, the young girl was obviously very tired. The nurses, Rachel, told then they would come back tomorrow if they wished.

-----------

It was almost one o'clock when Alessandra got up. Slowly she stood her legs where still shaky but she was determined to get away this time. Opening the drawer where she kept the notebook that Rachel had given her she opened it. Getting her pencil she started to draw an Alchemic circle…

--------------------------------------

**Also I'm so sorry this is late, I've had a pretty crazy week (if you want to learn more you can go to my deviantart account, the link's on my profile OR you can just look me up, it's the same name) **

**Also I'm going to be doing the Script writer's month which means I'll be doing that all April but I'll be right back on this once that's over :D**


	8. Sounds

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Seeing as this story isn't very popular, or I'm not getting many reviews, I'm going to have to put it on hold. Because I have some new ideas for others stories and since no one seems really interested in this story I don't really feel like wasting my time on it… not that I don't LOVE writing this story it's just, I don't have time to write 50 fanfics. So unless I suddenly get a herd of fan's begging me NOT to stop I'm going to put this story on hold for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**-----------------Sounds-------------------**

Alphonse was up early and about to go out and visit Alessa again. Before he went the young brother glanced over at Ed. The blond haired boy was still asleep, his back facing Alphonse. Tiptoeing toward the door the sound of Ed's voice stopped him.

"You sneaking out again to see that little girl?"

"Brother your up!?!"

Ed rolled over, his eyes sharp, "Have been for a while," Sitting up the blond scratched the back of his head. "Give me a few minutes and I'll come with you."

-------

Both brothers walked in silence to the hospital but the silence was broken when they got to the hospital. There were several solders around; both boys looked at each other confused.

"Excuse me," Ed asked one of the military men "What's going on?"

The solder just shrugged "some patient here is a prisoner and she apparently tried to escape."

"WHAT!?!"

"Yeah she collapsed just outside the hospital; they have her tied to the bed right now."

Ed was about to as more question, but Alphonse was already going inside so the older bother had no choice but to fallow. "Hey Al wait up!"

Alphonse found a very grumpy Alessa sitting in her large hospital bed. A few red straps peeked out from under the covers and around the mattress. Al guessed them where around her legs and waste. When the young girl saw the suite of armor she gave a half hearted smile and waved slightly. The young nurse, Alessa had said her name was Elizabeth, smiled at the young boy.

"Oh hello Alphonse, Alessa has told me so much about you"

The suite of armor looked over at the blond girl who was back to sulkily looking out of window.

"I heard she tried to escape last night" Al said walking over to the nurse. The young woman nodded.

"She drew an Alchemy circle on some of the paper we had given her, but she was so weak from her sickness she didn't get very far before she fainted."

Alessandra glared daggers at the nurse as if she had just told the most embarrassing thing ever.

"It's a shame to see a child who is so lead astray that her only choice is to run away from her problems."

Alphonse squealed in surprise that Armstrong was suddenly standing beside him, his brother Ed was next to the large Alchemist looking pissed.

"I found his down stairs" Ed muttered his hands folded in irritation.

"I have talked to the Doctors and Lieutenant Snyder and they all agree that she must have constant watch until she is better. So Elrics are you up to the job?"

"WHAT WHY US!?!"

"Sure!!! We'd love to!!!"

"NO WE WOULDN'T!!!"

"But brother she's all alone in here. She's probably lonely.'

Armstrong struck a pose, tears running down his face. "A noble thing to say! Ed you should learn some compassion from your younger brother!"

So it was decided; after a quick rock paper scissors, Ed ended up taking first watch.

"So I'm just going to sit here… doing NOTHING!!!" Ed growled. The girl, after some promising not to use any alchemy was scribbled something down on her pad of paper.

"_Well if you hadn't caught me I wouldn't be here" _

"Don't you give me that CRAP!!! If you had just given Snyder the information you wouldn't even be here!!!"

Instead of saying anything the young girl just went back to eating her lunch. Ed glanced hungrily at her large plate of food. Alessa's blue eyes met his copper ones then glanced at her plate of food. Then without a single message she pushed the plate of food toward Edward. Picking up her bowl of rice she started to eat it leaving the rest for the Elric. The blond didn't need to be told twice, he dug into her plate of food as if it was his last meal.

After she was done eating Alessa started to tap on her empty milk jug trying out the different ways she could get noises out of it.

"Stop it that's annoying."

"_But it's cool"_

After witting out the small message she picked up a chopstick and started to tap on it again. This time she placed the vibrating glass closer to her ear. Her eyes were wide with laughter as she did so. After a few more taps she then put it down and scribbled something down.

"_I like different noises; they are so cool, epically voices. I like how your voice squeeks when you get mad. It makes me laugh." _

"I DO NOW SQUEEK!!!" Ed yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

Alessa flashed him a 'yes it does, and it just did' smile then went back to making noises with her bottle.

"So…." Ed said deciding to distract this girl from her annoying clanging. "Why do you like sounds anyway" Alessandra stopped her blue eyes meeting his before she slowly put her bottle down and started to write.

"_Cuz I can't make noise anymore, I use to be able to talk and sing, mommy said I was a good singer. Now I make new noises cuz I can't make my old noises"_

Ed wasn't totally sure how to replay to that, or even what she meant. But he could see the pain in her eyes and deiced to drop the subject. He vaguely wondered what it would be like if he had lost his voice to the gate instead of his arm and leg. The sound of Alessa whistling pulled him out of his musings. She was holding up her book pointing to the words written on it.

"_Wana play cards?"_

They played a few rounds until Alessa's blue eyes started to watch the alchemist instead of her hand of cards. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled up a few cards waving them in front of his face. Ed laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I wonder how those got in there"

Alessa frowned then tackled him trying to get his other sleeve to see if there were anymore cards hidden away. This was how the nurse found them.

"My, you two look like you're having fun"

Ed instantly sat up and Alessa eyed the nurse warily. The young woman laughed, "I'm sorry Alessandra but you need to take your medicine." The blond made a face then signed something to the nurse. Ed watched her in interest.

"Yes it'll make you sleepy but rest is good for you, don't worry you'll be better in no time"

More hand sighs.

"Well we'll have to see, there ARE laws against child abuse you know."

Alessandra rolled her eyes then rolled up her sleeve so the nurse could give her a shot then handed her a few pills. Grudgingly Alessa took them.

"Now get some rest, oh and Ed" she turned to the blond "Keep an eye on her, she tends to sleep walk when she's medicated" the teen nodded as he took his spot on the chair they had left for him. Soon he was deep into a alchemy book. Until something hit him in the head, it was a sunflower seed. Ignoring it he went back to reading. Another hit him, he ignored it, a few more hit him.

"WHAT!?!" he yelled putting his book. Alessa was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her pillow. She was holding up a peace of paper.

"_I don't want to go to sleep" _

"Not my problem"

The young blonde girl yawned and blinked sleepily then started to write something down, but Ed didn't let her show it to him. He just picked up his book and started to read again. Some more seeds hit him.

"What?"

"_Can you please read on the bed?" _she looked slightly worried and for the first time Edward remembered that even thou she was an amazing thief and a prisoner. She was still just a kid. Nodding he got up and walked over, seeing he was going to do as she asked the young girl eagerly scooted over for him. Sitting down Ed pulled off his boots and sat up pulling out his book. Giving a content sigh Alessandra snuggled into the covers and promptly fell asleep. The room was warm and comfortable; it didn't take Ed long to fallow Alessa's example. Slumping down with his book over his face Ed fell asleep.

And that was how Armstrong and Alphonse found them.

-----------------end-------------------

**Like I said this story will be put on hold for a while…. I'm really sorry. But you guys could change my mind if you all (who ever "you all" are) bombard me with reviews. **

**-Liz **


End file.
